Stars and White Lights
by Colourful Glitter
Summary: Lisbon is really irritated with Jane because he's ruining what should be a special day for them. All he did was make work harder for her, when he should be letting her relax a little. Established Jisbon and inspired by the song "True Love" by P!nk. Very light T for a few not very nice words, just to be safe.


**Author's Note:**** Okay, so this was just another random I had late at night. God, this is tiring. Haha. It's inspired by P!nk's song "True Love"(it's an awesome song and you all should check it out if you haven't heard it already). I blame this romance-y feely stuff on the long wait we all have until The Mentalist season 6 premier in September and also, the spoilers that keep coming out that toy with my heart. In the words of P!nk "at the same time, I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck". I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Mentalist, this wait until the premiere would not be killing me as much as it is right now.**

* * *

Lisbon didn't want to be working today. But, she had to. Even if it was her five year wedding anniversary. And, of course, Jane couldn't make it easier by staying out of trouble. _No_. Patrick Jane decided to celebrate this 'wonderful day' by causing as much trouble as he possibly could with as many shenanigans as he could think of. Honestly, Lisbon just wanted to pumble the life out of him. There was no way a jury anywhere would convict her when they saw what he put her through. With a heavy sigh, she put down her pen with maybe a bit more force than was needed. She needed to go get some more coffee. The liquid currently sitting in her mug had long gone cold. Quickly, she grabbed the mug and headed out to the break room, taking her time with dumping the coffee out and replacing it.

"What the hell?" Lisbon mumbled to herself when she walked back into her office to find an official envelope sitting on her desk. That was _not_ there when she left to get coffee. She glanced back into the empty bullpen. Yep. Still empty. Not even a trace that anyone else had been there. Suspicious, Lisbon walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair, placing her mug to the side. She picked up the envelope and looked at the writing on it. Nothing special. It looked exactly like all the other envelopes from the CBI she'd gotten throughout her career. Her brows knit together as she opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside.

_Dear Teresa,_

_I know you're not happy with me right now, but I think I understand our relationship from your side a little bit more now. I promise, no shenanigans or tricks. Just some home. Please? Leave your stupid paperwork. It'll be there tomorrow and you spend too much time with it as it is._

_ Love,_

_ Your Patrick._

Lisbon purses her lips together. She was angry at him and she wanted to be able to claim the ability to stay mad at him, damn it! She really wanted to, but at the same time the note made butterflies in her stomach flutter while her chest constricted in frustration with him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hug or punch him more. Both, maybe? At the same time? With a groan, Lisbon dropped the paper and envelope onto her desk before folding her arms and placing her head on them. What to do!?

-Mentalist-

Lisbon opened the door to her home. Jane had convinced her that they should buy an actual house, and so they ended buying a house. And now, it was pitch black, not a single light on.

"If you jump out to scare me, Patrick, I swear to god I'm going to rearrange your face." Lisbon called out into the darkness of her house.

No response.

Lisbon groaned, throwing all her things on the little bench they set in their entry way. She made her way into the rest of the house, glancing into each room she passed. Towards the back of the house, she saw more light than normal from the sliding glass doors that led to the little backyard. She made her way slowly over to the door and pulled the blinds aside to peek outside, letting out a small gasp. She slid the door open and stepped out onto the patio,closing the door behind her.

Jane had strung little white lights along the fence and set and elegant little table for two with a white candle and red roses. She saw the mini stereo sitting on a table against the house wall, screen blinking. She walked over and pushed the 'play' button. Some soft music flowed from the stereo and she listened intently, looking up at the starry sky.

_Sometimes I hate every _

_single stupid word you say._

_Sometimes I wanna slap you _

_in your whole face._

The corners of Lisbon's lips turned upward as her eyes fluttered shut.

_There's no one quite like you_

_You push all my buttons down._

_I know life would suck without you._

Lisbon raised a brow.

_At the same time I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole,_

Lisbon nodded.

_but I love you_

_And you make me so mad,_

_I ask myself why I'm still here?_

_Or where could I go?_

_You're the only love I've ever known._

_But I hate you._

_I really hate you_

_so much I think it has to be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love_

Lisbon was smiling as the song continued and opened her eyes startled when she felt arms wrap around her waist and Jane pushed the pause button on the stereo. She looked at him, still surprised.

He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "I'm going to be honest. I wasn't sure you'd actually come home tonight. But I wanted you to. Then I heard this song and I thought of you and felt that you would. You sure did take your sweet time. I was beginning to doubt myself."

Lisbon smirked.

"I'm going to have to reheat the dinner I made or us, thanks to you." The words were a complaint, but it didn't make it into his tone. It was still affectionate. "I know I was really bad today. I'm sorry. See, that note from lunch wasn't meant for the district attorney. It was meant for you."

Lisbon blushed.

"I was trying to be cheeky with you, but of course the mailing system failed me and I didn't want to tell everyone it was meant for you. I think that would have been worse than saying it was a joke for him."

"It would have been worse." Lisbon agreed.

"I thought so." Jane nuzzled his face into her hair and tightened his hold on her waist.

"Mnh." Lisbon leaned into Jane's embrace.

"I'm making it up to you now, though. There's just one more thing before dinner."

"What?"

"I get a dance from you."

Lisbon opened her eyes, still smiling softly. "Fine, asshole."

Jane grinned, reaching out and pushing play on the stereo and the last few notes of the first song finished playing, flowing into their wedding song. He took one of her hands and gently spun her so that she was facing him and kissed the wedding ring on her finger. Leading her into a cleared space further from the stereo, he pulled her against him.

_Say'n I love you_

_is not the words I want to hear from you..._

Jane leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lisbon's in a wonderful kiss. "You look beautiful."

Lisbon chuckled. "Liar. I'm still in my disheveled work clothes and I know I look terrible."

Jane shook his head. "As long as you're Teresa, you're always beautiful." He kissed her forehead as they began to sway to the music. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." Lisbon rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: Is it bad that I would totally have that P!nk song as my wedding song? I just love it. Also, the last few lyrics that were written are from the song "More Thank Words" by Extreme(I'm sure most of us know the song by now). I hope you all enjoyed my little one-shot! Please let me know what you thought in a review. It's much appreciated! :3**


End file.
